


The Mission Pythagoras

by chambers_none



Series: Hats for Unicorns!verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambers_none/pseuds/chambers_none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hats for Unicorns meet another band on the road. And have possibly gotten a new member member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission Pythagoras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goatbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatbutt/gifts).



> All property of Claire's ♥u♥

In one of their gigs (in Edinburgh, of all places- good lord, they're really becoming a proper proper band now, aren't they) they bump into another band. Well, Louis does. Well, half of the other band, anyway. In the toilet.

The faucets at this shitty pub are actually working efficiently, with running water, but they're slightly yellow looking so Louis pauses and takes a step back. The door of the miniscule toilet creaks and bangs open and two lads walk in, one a bit too smiley and the other a bit too scowly. Very attractive people, Louis thinks. He wonders briefly if they'd be up to a fivesome with Zayn and Taylor before surveying the leaking faucet again.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Looks and smells like piss, that one."

Louis turns and is surprised to see that it's the scowly one advising him. "You come here often, then?" He tries to be suggestive but fails when he forgets all about the piss/water and washes his hands with it, squealing after prompt realization.

"Yep, we're a band," the smiley one says proudly, grinning. "Well, I sort of am, anyway. There's four of us. We're The Mission Pythagoras!"

There's a beat, which stretches into a slightly awkward pause when Louis is looking expectantly at the smiley one for an explanation and none is forthcoming.

"We wanted to be taken seriously," the scowly one says after a moment of looking pensive and brooding-like.

"So you... named yourselves.. the mission... Pythagoras?"

"Well, I didn't, I wasn't there at the beginning- I'm George!" The smiley one exclaims suddenly.

 

-

 

The band, The Mission Pythagoras, turns out to be quite good. Their gig is right after theirs, and Taylor follows them on Twitter, looking at George wistfully. 

"He's so pretty. And I bet he'd look great as an animal." She pauses, twisting a lock of hair round her finger. "Like... a monkey."

The Mission Pythagoras play really serious, maudlin songs enthusiastically, which gives off a bizarre effect, but Zayn remembers that they sing about pugs and food poisoning, so they really have no place to judge. The band turns out to be really friendly, even the "scowly one", Josh. Louis mocks them both for having quiffs and sharing the same pouts but Zayn just ignores him and goes back to Jaymi, who's going on about... something.

"Oh, yeah, George. I don't know, one day he just wouldn't quit following us around. So we made him our errand boy." 

"And he can sing," JJ reminds him.

"Oh. Oh yeah, he does that too."

"Hey, Louis," Nick turns around to Louis, and that's when Zayn knows it's all going downhill from there. "Can you sing?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I bother not writing things anymore. It's Claire and I'm only human.


End file.
